1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, a recording medium and a fixing treatment method.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatus that use toner as a developer to form an image on the basis of an original image, there is known an image forming apparatus where, for example, in a state where an electrostatic latent image has been formed on a photoconductor drum on the basis of the original image (e.g., image data), a toner image is created by supplying at least toner, the toner image is transferred onto recording paper, and a fixing treatment is administered.
In the fixing treatment, a pressure and heat treatment is done with respect to the recording paper (toner image), and the heating temperature—that is, the fixing temperature—at this time is set on the basis of the melting point of the toner.